


Tender Embrace

by makuta_tobi



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fallen Rebellion at the Reef, a Hunter needs to check on someone, and gets more than he dreamed in the wake of it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Rocksor is visible in-game during this cutscene to the left of the Queen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qohOMAzuWNg
> 
> Talin, as he appears in this story: http://postimg.org/image/8xciw9trx/

“The Reef is open to you.”

Six words, echoed on every frequency throughout the galaxy, transmitted as binary, vocal, and most Earth languages. These words turned heads, set ship engines ablaze as their pilots set courses for the outer rim of the system; treasure hunters, explorers, all the Guardians who could, did. One ship had a reason to race the others. A reason to be there first. One Guardian had a purpose in the Reef, and a treasure waiting for him greater than anything the Queen of the Awoken could offer him.

The Eon Trespass came out of light speed and maneuvered towards the solid mass of the Vestian Outpost. Automatic guidance systems slowed the ship down and the Awoken Hunter named Talin was transmatted onto the metal floor by his Ghost. His heart raced a million miles a second as he swung his head around, trying to find answers. He noticed, from the corner of his eye, a nurse headed towards one of the locked doors leading away from the main hangar. Crouching, he adjusted his gauntlet ever so slightly and his body vanished, his active camouflage hiding him from the world. He sprinted down the steps and ran in through the door just before it shut, taking cover behind some storage containers as his camouflage matrix powered down.

Talin searched the room for any signs, anything at all, of the one he was looking for. He heard a throaty clicking noise and checked in that direction. The flash of blue armour, the restless hands searching for something to grasp—there was no doubt about it.

“Rocksor!” Talin called out as he stood, causing every Awoken in the room to turn and stare at him. Talin sprinted forward and grabbed the Fallen’s hands in his own, looking up at the masked face through his helmet, his emotions threatening to swell over. One of the nurses approached, weapon in hand, and Talin turned to look at her. “Please,” he said softly, “I just need some time with him.”

The nurse glanced him up and down before holstering her stun weapon on her hip. “Five minutes,” she snapped. The Hunter nodded and pulled Rocksor towards an examination room.

“Are you okay?” Talin half-sobbed as soon as the door was closed. “When I heard about the rebellion, I thought maybe you were dead, and I just—”

The Fallen shushed him as he pulled the Guardian close with this lower arms, embracing him with all four appendages.

“I am… fine.” Rocksor clicked out. “When Wolves attack, I hide. Flee from the battle. Surrender when guards find me. Ask to see another.”

Talin looked up at the Fallen, his Ghost transmatting his helmet away, exposing his pale blue face and emerald hair, eyes glistening with tears. “What do you mean, another?”

“Variks of House Judgement. He can help. Assist in allegiances. Knows who to serve.”

“So you’re planning on changing Houses? Can you even do that?”

“It is not common, but can be done. Varriks knows all that are Fallen are not lost.”

Talin smiled up at the alien, and brushed his hand against the Vandal’s faceplate. Rocksor closed his eyes and purred slightly in response, nuzzling against the Guardian’s palm affectionately.

One of the nurses pounded on the door to the examination room three times and shouted, “Time’s up, get out of there.”

“Come with me,” Talin whispered, taking Rocksor’s hand and leading him to the door. It opened with a soft hiss and the Guardian pushed passed the nurse, leading him out into the primary hangar. “Ghost,” he called, “bring the ship around.”

A few moments later, the bronze ship swung into view and transmatted both beings inside. Talin sat down in the pilot’s seat, punching in the coordinates for the Tower, and as soon as the ship left Reef space, stood up and turned to see Rocksor standing awkwardly in the center of the ship, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking around and clearly not comfortable being on a ship that did not belong to the Fallen.

“Are you okay?” Talin asked, touching Rocksor’s shoulder.

“Yes, it is just… the last time I on unfamiliar ship, I captured by Cabal, not pleasant to think about.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, you know that. But I do need you to do something for me.”

“Yes?” the Fallen tilted his head.

“I need you to wear some different armour.”

Rocksor’s eyes widened a little. It was a strange request, given that he was already planning on changing his armour colour to match the new House he would be joining, but even stranger still that the Awoken might have Fallen armour on board his ship. He hesitated to ask how the Guardian managed to acquire it, and was about to speak up when Talin turned to open a storage chest and came out holding another armour set.

“Warlock robes. If you can tuck your lower arms in here, the fabric will cover it. I also brought a helmet with an elongated faceplate so you won’t be pressed too tightly inside.”

“Why am I dressing like this?” Rocksor squinted, now very uncertain of his partner’s actions.

“Well, there’s no way I could get a Fallen into the Tower, not to mention one wearing Wolf armour.”

It took Rocksor a moment to process this, and he nodded once it all came together, but one question still stuck in his mind.

“Why are you trying to sneak Fallen into Tower? Is it okay?”

“It is if you want to come stay with me for a while,” the Guardian grinned.

Rocksor hesitantly took the robes and armour and stripped down to his undersuit, which clung tightly to his body, before pulling on the robes. He managed to tuck his lower arms into the loose robe and the helmet fit snugly on his face, though the visor in the front obscured his vision ever so slightly.

The two of them sat together for a while, and Rocksor recounted his tale of escaping from the Wolves’ rebellion. It was another half hour before the ship dropped out of light speed and approached the Tower. As it came within 100 yards, it nosed up slightly and Ghost transmatted both of them into the courtyard, the ship’s autopilot turning it starboard and guiding it towards the hangar bay.

“So this is the Great Machine,” Rocksor marveled. Even behind his helmet, Talin could recognize the twinkle in the Fallen’s eye.

“We can see it safer from my place, come on,” Talin tugged the Fallen along. They went down the hallway to the left and approached the large iron doors that led to the Guardian housing.

“Yes, Guardian?” the Frame outside the door perked up as he approached.

The Frame processed the information and nodded. “Guest?” it inquired, turning towards Rocksor.

“Yes, he is my guest. I authorize him to join me.”

“Guest identified as [Fallen]” the Frame said calmly, “now contacting Guardians to apprehend.”

“Wait, no, he’s—” Talin began.

“Let them pass,” a soft voice said from behind them. Talin and Rocksor turned around and Rocksor held his breath at the sight of the Speaker, white robes glowing in the midday light. “I believe I owe this Guardian at least some gratitude, being part of the fireteam that destroyed the Black Garden’s heart. If he trusts this… Fallen, then I trust him. Let them through.”

The Frame nodded and gestured to the camera that surveyed the doorway. The heavy door opened slightly, just wide enough for the two of them to pass through. Talin bowed to the Speaker and gestured to his companion and the two of them entered.

As the door shut behind them, the Speaker approached the Frame, leaning in close and whispered, “Send word to the Frames inside to keep an eye on them.”

**

The two of them managed to reach Talin’s apartment with no more interruptions. The Hunter had Rocksor sit down on his couch, and he assisted the Fallen remove his helmet. Seeing Rockor reach up and rub his horns, Talin also extended his arms to massage the gray flesh the protrusions spouted from. Rocksor almost immediately collapsed into Talin as he purred, grasping at the Hunter’s armour in a sort of ecstasy. Talin laughed and began rubbing harder, enjoying the sight of the imposing alien turned to jelly with a simple touch. Rocksor’s hands flew recklessly across Talin’s body before accidentally brushing up against the Hunter’s crotch pretty roughly.

Talin blushed deeply as the foreign palm ran over his partially swollen genitals and he stopped rubbing Rocksor’s horn.

“Sorry, I’m… not sure why it’s like that,” Talin admitted, shifting uncomfortably. The Vandal focused his eyes on the Awoken’s and reached out, palming his crotch. Talin’s blush grew deeper, closing his eyes as the friction took over his lower body. Rocksor leaned forward and nipped at Talin’s neck with his sharp teeth, grazing the soft flesh 

Talin grabbed Rocksor’s hand and looked into his eyes. “Let’s get out of this armour and into my room,” he half-demanded lustfully.

The Fallen nodded and pulled the robe off of himself, tossing it to the side and stretching all four of his arms, shaking the lower two off to get the blood flowing again. As Talin took off his chestplate, gauntlets, and boots, leaving only his leather undersuit, Rocksor suddenly lifted the Hunter with ease and carried him bridal style into the next room, where a large plush mattress occupied most of it.

With the Hunter splayed out in front of him, Rocksor growled lustfully, crawling on top of him and tracing his four hands across the Hunter’s body. Talin arched into every touch, his blush deepening. The Fallen tugged at the opposing undersuit that kept skin from skin and Talin reluctantly began stripping it from his body. The alien’s eyes traced over his pale blue skin as first his shoulders, then pecs, and torso were revealed. Finally, the body suit was tossed to the side, leaving the Hunter entirely exposed. Rocksor took no time in hesitating, taking the engorged member in one of his palms and stroking it gently, his other hands maneuvering to pull off his own undersuit, his body lusting to be set free. Once that article of clothing was tossed to the side, his blue member freed itself from the genital slit it was so neatly tucked into.

Talin closed his eyes, his mouth hanging agape at the soft, electric touch of his lover, his back arching off of the mattress. The Guardian’s body shivered as three more hands began roaming over his flesh, his body quivering as nails were dragged along, leaving soft bruises that he wished would never go away. Then he felt a prodding, and his eyes flew open. Rocksor had positioned himself at the Hunter’s entrance and was rubbing the self-lubricated cock against him, the dripping wetness rolling down his supple cheeks.

“Are you… sure? Isn’t it, like, a lifetime thing to mate in your culture?”

“Yes,” Rocksor nodded, “and you are what I wish to spend life with.”

Tears welled up in Talin’s eyes as he nodded, raising his hips in welcome, and the Fallen pushed inside. It wasn’t as bad as he thought, only mildly uncomfortable. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate the girth filling him up. When the Fallen bottomed out inside of him, he let out a cry, his legs shaking with the sensation of something so big inside of him.

“Please… give it to me, I need this,” Talin moaned. Rocksor moved his hips back and forth slowly, rubbing the Awoken’s insides and coating them with lubricant. When he pushed in deeper, the man would let out another loud moan. Rocksor loved the sound and grabbed a handful of Talin’s hair, being careful not to pull any out, struggling 

The two moved in a slow, strong rhythm, their hips meeting, as well as their eyes, and they panted out each other’s names in ecstasy. Every time Rocksor bottomed out, Talin could feel his body filling up with love, and he wanted to cry out his partner’s name, but was unsure of how he would react.

“Please, sit on my lap,” Rocksor whispered, pulling out of Talin. The Hunter craved the feeling of the alien inside of him and obliged, guiding the member back inside of collapsing on him, wrapping his legs around the Fallen. “It is my nature. Your scent will fill my mask, and replace my Ether; it will be my lifeblood.”

Talin was about to start asking just what the heck the alien was talking about when two hands grabbed his ass and began lifting him off of the cock lodged deep inside of him, before pulling him roughly down and forcing a loud moan out of him. Rocksor reached up with his free hands and pulled away the Ether mask over his face, nuzzling into Talin’s neck and inhaling his scent, growling and nipping, taking in every part of him.

Talin could feel Rocksor getting close; the member swelling inside of him, the faster motions, the appendage repeatedly striking his prostate now, and with each fall, he could feel himself reaching his own climax. His body jerked and he leaned back, screaming in ecstasy as he came, his semen coating Rocksor’s torso. The orgasm tightened his muscles and sent Rocksor over the edge. Talin could feel his belly being filled with Rocksor’s sperm, and his body trembled as he collapsed against the larger alien.

“Th-Thank you… Rocksor, I… I love you.”

As the Fallen pulled out, he tugged Talin on top of him. While enjoying the sensation of their naked bodies flush together, Rocksor nestled into Talin’s chest and purred in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for my good friend Sam. If you're interested in commissioning me, check out my Tumblr at makuta-tobi.tumblr.com and send me a message there!
> 
> Thank you to eikuuhyo.tumblr.com and captainkelpar.tumblr.com for being my beta readers and editors, it means a lot. Check out eikuuhuyos


End file.
